Movie Night
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Alice and Bella are both in love but neither can know with who... But one of their movie nights will change their lives forever. Rated M for Sexual content and Language. femslash DON'T LIKE DON'T READ... enjoy my little lovelies


**Movie Night**

**Alice/Bella**

**BPOV**

I sigh as I wait in my apartment for Alice to come over, she said that she would be here in about five minutes and it's been twenty. I always worry about her like this because she could go off for days and not tell anyone and come back like nothing was wrong, and that never helped my nerves because I knew exactly what she was doing, I just didn't know where. She never realizes how much I worry about her, but thats also because she doesn't know my biggest secret, I don't know how she would react to it so it's just better to keep it to myself for now.

There was a knock on my door, I practicaly run to the door and open it to see Alice, there trying to smile but I could tell that this was going to be one of those nights where she just didn't wanna talk, I let her in not asking anything figuring that she would tell me in time if she wanted me to know. I lay down on the couch as she puts the movie in and starts it after getting into her regular position. We always lay on the couch together, especialy at times like these when she needs to know that I'm here for her.

"I figured we should feel like we're little kids again." she says smiling as I look at the screen and smile as I see Toy Story 3 starting on my television.

I laugh and say, "of course you'd pick this movie," I roll my eyes slightly but I let her have her movie, I'd let her have anything she wanted as long as she was happy. I feel her cuddle a little tighter to me than normal, I let it go because I just figured she'd had a rough day. Towards the end of the movie I look down at her and see that she has a tear in her eye. I move her so I could look into her eyes and say "Alice whats wrong?" I look at her worried, but she just kind of ignored me.

I took her face in my hands and made her look into my eyes, that was a mistake, I swore I'd never do this because when I do, that's when my secret gets spilled, but this time I just couldn't stop myself I saw all the hurt in her eyes, i don't know what happens on her trips but this time it really affected her i've never seen so much hurt in my little pixies eyes(did I just call her MY little pixie?) I lean in and my lips parted slightly as did hers and I closed the distance between us and kissed her very softly, It was like something had exploded inside of me, in those three seconds my life was changed forever.

I pulled away with my eyes lidded, and suddenly I was ashamed of myself, I quickly got up off the couch and ran to the bathroom and just sat in the corner thinking of what I had just done, I let the tears flow freely as i curled my knees up to my chest and held them there. I was in there for maybe five minutes before I heard a soft knock on the door and Alice came in silently and sat next to me, waiting for me to speak.

I sniffled softly and wiped my eyes and nose, probably making myself look even worse but it didnt' really matter anymore, i said in a very stuffy voice, "I'm sorry Ali, I shouldn't of done that, I just couldn't control myself you looked so hurt and helpless," more tears started coming down and i finished."I just wanted to take away your pain, but i doubt that helped. The truth is... I havn't had the guts to tell you or anyone this... you keep disapearing on me,I could understand not texting me for a little while but days? sometimes weeks? it just makes it really hard on me because I don't know where your at or where your going and it kills me because... I love you Alice Cullen, I don't know why, i just do"

I finally finish my little speach. I turn to her to see her looking at the ceiling.I feel all my tears finally spill all out, I look the other way not able to face her anymore, then she did something that I least expected.

She turned my head and kissed me again.

I pull away shocked, I look at her smiling face,which was probably smiling because of the look on MY face. She leans in and puts our foreheads together and says "I love you too Bella. Now come here" she smiles widely and takes my hair into her hands, threading it inbetween her fingers and kissing me lightly, letting our lips softly and slowly melt together and have eachother memorize the features of our faces and mouths. Alice pulled away slowly and climbed into my lap, wrapping her legs around me and snuggling into my neck. I smile and get up with her wrapped around me, I laid us down on my bed

Once we were laid down, she snuggled to me again and looked up at me smiling as she said, "you have no idea how long i've waited for you to say that Bella." She kissed my cheek softly and looked up at me to play with my hair.

I was a little confused when she told me this,"well if you've been waiting for me to say that then why didn't you tell me first, because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same or you'd think that it was freaky and then I'd loose you."

She looks at me sadly saying."I didn't tell you for the same reason you didn't tell me, and... the reason i've been gone and never texted you was because I was trying to find it in myself to tell you, and when I didn't talk to you it made it easier for me to think, even though it made me miss you like crazy."

"but i don-" she silenced me with her lips touching mine, making all coherent thought fly out of my mind.

"shhh, lets just enjoy being together." She says in a soft voice as she wraps her legs around my waist and threads her hands into my hair, beginning to kiss down from my forehead to my lips, kissing everywhere in between. I instantly relaxed into her touch, I was a bundle of mush on my bed as she kissed me. Her right hand went away from my hair down to my neck to play with it softly, I whimper softly as she strokes my pressure point, feeling my pulse going like a hummingbirds wings. She smiled at me and whispered against my lips, "open up your mouth babe, i wanna go exploring."

I smile at her and kiss her sweetly wrapping my arms around her neck as I open my mouth for her, I can feel her small tongue lick my lips slowly all the way around before going inside and exploring my mouth and softly sucking on my tongue, making me moan in pleasure. My arms went down her back slowly tracing patterns before coming into contact with her small butt. I smile and begin to message it slightly and thrust her into my aching mound making me moan with each thrust.

I pulled away from her slightly, with my eyes lidded and my mouth hanging slightly open I tried to look at Alice, and her eyes were rolling, she was trying to look at me also but it was a little bit more difficult for her. i smile and take the chance of her being vulnerable and I very slowly lick and kiss up her neck making her moan loudly and arch her back. I move us so that I was on top of her kissing her roughly and we were taking off eachothers tops.

For a moment I was feeling very self concious, I began to cover myself up agian but she kissed me and said, "I love the way you look sweetie don't be ashamed of it." She begins to kiss my chest through my bra and I nod slowly as she begins to message them also. She takes off my bra slowly licking every new patch of skin that she game into contact with, making me moan loudly and grip the headboard as she pleased my breasts.

"uhhh Aliccce, it feels so damn good ohh please baby don't stop." i moan in her ear before she continued to message my breasts, they were bigger than her hands but she didn't let that stop her from pleasing me. She kissed my lips softly before kissing down agian to my chest and she began to kiss around my nipple making me gasp softly and start to grind into her again. She kept my nipple in her mouth as her tongue rolled my nipple in her mouth making my hips grind harder and faster into hers.

She let go of my left one and I almost started to pout until I saw what she was doing. She quickly took off her bra and flung it across my room before taking her breasts in her hands and rubbing our nipples together. I screamed breathily as I grip the headboard tightly and grind into her as hard as i could. She got up quickly, laid down and spread my legs as wide as she could before setting our clothed mounds on eachother and grinding hard making me scream and grip the bed hard and rough.

"Fucking hell Bella, you are so amazing mmmm fuck baby i'm gunna cum on you," Thats all my ears could take before I came hard below her, my lower body still fully clothed. She got off of me and kissed me softly saying, "did that feel good sweetie?"

I nod quickly and say "now I think i'm ready for the whole thing." I wink and take off her pants and panties slowly, admiring every new place I uncovered on her.

"I just want you to know, this has been the best time i've ever had, and right now If its okay with you i'd like to take it really slow and sweet just so it can last." She smiled at me and i couldn't help but smile and grant her wishes.

I gripped her hips and said, "get her on my face baby, I wanna eat her so bad." I lifted her up because she was so light I just picked her right up and onto me. "now I'll be slow and sweet." I smile saying into her lips as I very slowly begin to kiss her lips and suck on them lightly, earning some very good sounds from the pixie on top of me.

"ohhh baby...uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh don't stop that...feels good." She moans as she plays with my nipples making me moan onto her lips, that earned a very good scream from my angel. She quickly tried to take off my pants, I lifted my hips and began to open her lips up so I could play with her clit, but before I could i felt a mouth assulting my clit, licking and flicking it light and fast.

"AAAAAAALICCCCEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed into her pussy as I spread my legs and thrust my hips up into her face. I opened her lips wide and began to flick her clit lightly making her squirm and moan into my pussy. I start licking around her amazing pussy before slowly entering my tongue to lick up all of her sweet suculent juices.

"ohhh beellllla god don't stop oh ya tongue fuck me baby oh oh tongue fuck me." she moans as she licks my clit and sticks two fingers in my dripping cunt. I moan into her pussy making her scream my name and telling me she was very close.

I feel around her pussy as my fingers rub her clit and lips softly, I finally found exactly what I was looking for. I took out my tongue and shoved in three fingers rubbing her g-spot super rough making her arch, scream my name, and cum all over my fingers. I lay back slowly as she finishes me, she sticks one finger inside my ass lightly making me instantly cum and have a million white stars blur my vision. I came so hard that I had to grip her ass tighly leaving little marks.

"mmm bella that felt good, now lets clean eachother up, she says softly. I nod and kiss her thighs before very softly licking up all of her cum, then flipping her so she was cuddling to me.

I stroke her hair softly and get us under the covers as she cuddles to my chest and wraps her arms around my waist, we lay there in silence for a little while, not an awkward silence, it felt just right, I stroked her hair as i hear her breathing slowly get deeper as she relaxes in my arms.

I pull her chin up so that her eyes met mine and I looked at her painfully, she looked shocked and stroked my cheek as the tears slowly came down my face. She kissed them away and said "Sweetheart are you okay? What's wrong?"

I sniffled again and smiled saying,"this has been the best night of my life, you have made me the happiest woman in the world." I smile and kiss her lips softly before the pain came back again and i said pitifully as i cuddle to her small frame. "please dont' leave me ever agian."

She sighs and cuddles me to her and strokes my back saying "Bella I give you my promise that I will never leave you again, and I also give you what already belonged to you even though you may not of known it... my heart." She smiles into my hair and kisses it softly and begins to hum me to sleep.

Before I fell asleep I kissed her chest and wrapped myself around her making sure she would never leave. This little pixie has changed my life forever.


End file.
